The Fire Burns Red
by iheartyou07
Summary: This was it. This was the end. This would be when they all lost together or won together. Where all their paths came to a halt at the thin line between life and death. Deciding whether it would end their innocent lives, or let them live on. Char. death


**Author's Note:** I don't know why I wrote this rather sad story, maybe to get my mind off homework. I've posted 1 chapter and two oneshots this weekend, not including this. That's pretty good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other ones… anyways, I'm warning you now, character death is to come. Enjoy!

**The Fire Burns Red**

Slowly the sun was setting upon our fallen heroes. Soft pastel colors of pink, blue, purple and orange swirled around in the sky. It was a day like any other for most. But for seven heroes, this was a day that marked their lives. It was quiet, all but the sounds of swords clattering, yells of pain, and heart wrenching screams.

"Atlanta! NO!" Archie immediately ran to her side, collapsing onto the ground beside her. She was battered and bruised; they all were. She couldn't hold on anymore, she felt her eye lids grow heavy as she heard Archie scream her name. She wanted to get up, to fight, but she felt unable to move. She started shivering, yet, it was so warm outside. She felt herself be pulled onto someone's lap, probably Archie's, as images of her life quickly flashed through her mind. She knew this was then end. Her end. But she didn't want to leave this world for the next. She had so much more to accomplish. So much more to see, to do, to say. But now she felt light headed as she became less and less conscious of everything around her.

Archie lifted her head onto his lap, trying to wake her up. But it was no use. She was gone.

"Atlanta!" Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he shook the lifeless body once again.

"A-Atlanta." Now his voice was hoarse, and only the whispering of her name was heard. He slowly laid her body back onto the ground, not caring that he was now drenched in her blood as well as his.

He looked around the battlefield, all the while blinking back the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. There sat Neil, trying to awaken Herry from the deep slumber he would never wake from. The blond boy gave up, realizing his friend was really gone. He clumsily walked over to Odie, trying to stop the blood that wouldn't stop pouring. Neil's hair was a mess, and he himself was covered in his own bruises and blood; but he paid no attention to it. Not even to his torn, bloody clothes. Today, his luck had run out. He let Odie's head slip back onto the ground before wiping away some tears.

Jay and Theresa were left to fight Cronus alone. Theresa was covered in bruises, and blood was constantly pouring out of her deep wounds. She felt her vision start to get blurry, but she held on anyways. This was it. This was the end. This would be when they all lost together or won together. Where all their paths came to a halt at the thin line between life and death. Deciding whether it would end their innocent lives, or let them live on. Whether good or evil would prevail. She aimed her nun-chucks at Cronus, ignoring the excruciating pain that was searing through her body. Cronus was still too strong for them. Even though he was badly wounded, he was immortal. He wouldn't die. But they, on the contrary, would. They already were. She didn't dare look back to see what state her friends were in. Why was fate turning this way?

Jay felt as though his anger and determination would burst out of his veins. There was no turning back now. No time to retreat and heal. To form a plan and talk about tactics. It was all too late for that. It had all come down to this. This was where he needed all of his abilities, moves and tactics to survive. Would they live? Would he live?

Jay was starting to get weaker and weaker by every hit. Slowly, his dodges were becoming less swift and less frequent. Cronus had the upper hand, and he knew this oh too well.

The god of time smirked down at the mortal that prevented his plans and goals to be achieved for so long. But no longer would he have that problem. With one, swift movement, he brought down his scythe onto their leader, ending his short but heroic life.

"No… C-Cronus…" Those were Jay's final words as he slowly collapsed onto the ground. Archie and Neil heard a heart wrenching scream coming from Theresa, and they didn't have to look to know what had happened. Theresa screamed and cried at the same time, dropping beside their fallen leader. She felt for a pulse, and when she found a faint one, she felt hope rise in her. But the pulse was getting less and less faint as she held on to him. His breaths were slow and deep as he tried to inhale as much air as possible. Soon he started coughing out blood, trying to speak. She urged him to hold on, but he couldn't hear her anymore. He let his head fall back into Theresa's arms as his life slipped away in front of her eyes. Was this really how it was all going to end?

Cronus' maniacal laugh was heard echoing loudly as he looked around in triumph. Finally, finally he had what he had wanted for so long. No longer would they stand in his way. No one would. Not even those pathetic gods. He laughed again at the mortals who had dared cross his path. He had won… or had he?

Theresa let go of Jay, ignoring the thoughts about what she was about to do. She didn't care if she died anymore. Cronus had taken everything that was important for her away. He had ended so many innocent lives. Her best friends' lives, Jay's life. She wouldn't let him live on without paying the price that came so high with his actions. She picked up Jay's sword and slowly walked up behind the demonic god, who was grinning in triumph. A grin she would soon wipe off. She was inches behind him when she lifted the sword high in the air. Light from the setting sun glimmered off the sword, as she brought it down on him. It penetrated through the heart some claimed he had. He fell back, with a loud thud, as blood trickled out of the temporarily dead god.

Theresa felt herself collapse as well, as tears started to cascade down her face. The sword fell, clanging against the cold hard ground. She cried for her friends. She cried out of sorrow. Out of happiness for having finally won. She just wished her friends were here with her. Here to comfort her. She wished they would magically wake up, feeling fine. But this was not a magical world; it was a cruel one. They had won, but at what expense? Seven heroes, three survivors. Why? Why did it have to end like this? What had they done to deserve such a fate?

_Even I have to admit, that was pretty sad. I can't believe I killed them like that… oops, don't kill me please. Maybe I'll have a few more chapters/sequel were they can get them back? Deal? My life for a sequel/chapters? Lol, if you guys want more chapters, jus review and tell me. R&R guys, it's really appreciated._


End file.
